


I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by boredom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comfort, Crowley Sings (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, Songs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you'll need a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom
Summary: Crowley wants to show Aziraphale that the gavotte is not the only dance out there. Aziraphale is resistant at first, but Crowley has a way of getting him out of his comfort zone and giving in to temptation.





	I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I am addicted to these “Crowley and Aziraphale slow dance” stories. I love them and whenever I see a new one, I click. So here’s my contribution to my addiction.

Azirapahel was both extremely easy to figure out, and extremely difficult. Once you knew his contradictions, his idiosyncratic behaviors, you could find him fairly predictable. The trouble was, however, figuring out those behaviors. You would think, knowing someone for over six thousand years, that Crowley would be quite good at knowing everything there is to know about his angle. You would be wrong. After all, even the strongest couples kept secrets from time to time. This particular secret: Aziraphale could dance. 

“I thought dancing was illegal up in Heaven? Something about hating all things fun and enjoyable.” 

Aziraphale scoffed and puffed up like an angry bird. It was adorable. “The Puritans weren’t spot on about everything. And Catholic guilt is a human invention, my dear.” 

Crowley stared at him over his sunglasses. 

He deflated. “Oh, alright. Yes, they don’t dance in Heaven. But on Earth, well, the humans seemed to enjoy it so I thought I would give it a try.” 

Now, Crowley knew enough about Aziraphale to know that he was utterly behind the times. He was worried that the only dance Aziraphale would know was the “Mashed Potato”, a rather popular dance in the sixties and seventies. Then again, that might be too recent for Aziraphale. 

“Alright, so what is it? The Soulja Boy?” 

“The what?” 

Yeah, that one is definitely too recent. “The waltz? The Musette? The Rigaudon?” 

“Close,” Aziraphale shifted in his seat. “If you must know, I learned the Gavotte.” 

Crowley vaguely recalled the Gavotte as having partners, kicking, and a lot of bouncing. Somehow, it both did not fit Aziraphale and fit him perfectly. “Sorry to say, angel, but I’m not dancing the gavotte with you. It’s centuries out of style.”

“I never said I wanted to dance with you.” Aziraphale scoffed. Though, he did do that quick side glance to Crowley that indicated that he very much wanted to dance with him. And who was Crowley to deny the wishes of his angel?

“Oh, come off it. Not even a little?” He got up and began flicking through Aziraphale’s record collection. A lot of classical music. They could dance to it, but it was a bit too structured, too rigid. Crowley wanted something he could flow to. Something that would allow him and Aziraphale to get close and be together, not worrying about step counts or who’s left foot needed to be turned at which forty-five degree angle. 

“No. I went to Hell, remember? I know what demons dance like.” He settled back in the sofa. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and the records transformed into something more suitable for what he wanted. 

“That was a mass of demons dancing. Remember, I’ve been on Earth for six thousand years. I’ve gotten quite good at it.” 

“I also saw you dancing in the seventies. It was downright frightening.”

“That’s because no one danced well in the seventies. Come on, one dance with me. That’s all I’m asking.” He smiled at him. 

Aziraphale looked him up and down and then sighed. “Fine. One dance, but no bebop. Anathema showed me a video of a young girl doing the most extraordinary things with her derriere. I did not know the human behind was capable of moving contrary to gravity.” 

Crowley choked. “Nope, No twerking.” He would discorporate on the spot if Aziraphale started to twerk. Whether because of lust or embarrassment, he’d rather not say. “And no Fortnite dances either.” 

“There are dances based around two week periods?” 

“No, Fortnite, the… nevermind. I don’t think you need to go down that rabbithole.” 

Aziraphale stood up and came to him. “Well then, what are we doing? What are we going to listen to? I know you changed my records, you better change them back when this is all over.” 

“Relax, angel. I know better than to mess with things you’ve had for awhile. Ah, how about this one?” 

“_Earth Angel_ by the Penguins?” Aziraphale read. He gave Crowley a look. “Really, my dear?” 

Crowley sniggered. “What? You are an angel, on Earth. What could be more fitting?” 

Aziraphale looked unamused. 

“Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore,” he sang, putting down the record and picking up another one. “Love you forever, and ever more. I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you.”

Aziraphale laughed softly. “I always did love your voice. But we’re still not doing that one.” 

Crowley felt his cheeks heat up. When he wasn’t designing the stars, he was part of the celestial choirs singing celestial harmonies. He hadn’t sang since he fell, except for Warlock of course. 

“I didn’t know you were listening.” He cleared his throat. “How about this one?” He held up the album before Aziraphale could answer. “Old Blue Eyes? L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extraordinary. E is even more that anyone that you adore can love.” 

He put the album down. “Naw, too upbeat for what I want.” 

“Well choose something. Or else I will make you gavotte and you can’t complain.”

“I’ll complain if I want to.” 

“You’re the one who wanted to dance and yet you can’t decide on a song even though you miracled them into existence.” 

“Ouch, angel. Alright, alright. Hold on.” He flicked through a few more before coming to the one he wanted. “Ah, here we go.” 

He put the record on. It wouldn’t start playing, not yet. It knew better than to start before Crowley and Aziraphale were ready. 

Aziraphale followed him to the middle of the bookshop. “Alright, what do I do?” 

Right, this whole thing was under the guise of modern dance lessons. “Um, right,” Crowley said. His brain was mildly short circuiting because he was about to live out one of his deepest and darkest desires. Yes, this innocent dance session was deep and dark. At least the sex fantasies could be passed off as lust and a desire to corrupt the innocent (though given what Aziraphale had gotten up to in the gentlemen’s club, he could hardly be called innocent). 

“I’ll lead.” 

“Why do you get to lead?” Aziraphale pouted. 

“Because I know what I’m doing. And I’m taller. That’s how you determine who gets to lead when you’re both the same… er… sex.” 

He huffed and crossed his arms. “Sounds like a flimsy excuse to me.” 

Crowley waved a hand at him. “You can lead the next time, but I’m teaching you so I get to lead.”

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “What do I do? Where do I stand?” 

“Right. Um.” Crowley grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him so he was a bit more center. “Now, put your left hand on my shoulder like this.” He directed Aziraphale’s arm. “Loosen up a bit. This isn’t a stiff dance, it’s supposed to be relaxed, intimate. You know. Then my hand goes here.” He put his hand on Aziraphale’s hip and almost exploded at the contact. He had never touched so much of Aziraphale before. The body swap did not count. 

“You’re telling me to relax, but you look rather nervous. Are you sure you want to do this, my dear?” Aziraphale was staring up at him, a slight look of concern on his features. 

“Ha, I’m not nervous. Except for my poor feet. If you haven’t danced since the eighteenth century then you probably have two left feet and are going to be stepping on my toes the whole time.” He grabbed Aziraphale’s right hand and moved it up into position. “And now we just spin and sway in time with the music.” 

“Not yet,” Aziraphale said. 

“What now?” 

“I can’t see your eyes.” The hand that was in Crowley’s shook itself out of his grip and went towards his face. “If we are doing this more intimately, I want to see your whole face.” He pulled the glasses off and set them down on the table. 

“I’ll have you know that those glasses were very expensive.” 

“Hmm.” 

“And from a very famous designer.” 

“If you say so.” 

“People go into debt just to have them.” 

“Of course, my dear. Can we dance now? You promised to teach me modern dance.” Aziraphale smiled. The little shit knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Fine.” The music started up, slowly filling the room. 

Crowley started swaying back and forth to the music, taking Aziraphale with him. “Don’t look at your feet. Look at me.” He instructed. 

Aziraphale nodded and looked up. 

“Just relax. Remember, this isn’t complicated.” 

“Right, sorry.” 

Crowley couldn’t help himself. He loved singing and Aziraphale said he loved his voice. 

“Wise men say,” he sang, softly, “only fools rush in.” Aziraphale shuffled closer. Crowley rested his cheek in his hair. “But I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you?” 

“Love is never a sin,” Aziraphale said. “No matter what the humans or Heaven says.” 

Crowley squeezed him tighter. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be.” 

He could feel Aziraphale’s love surrounding him, almost like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s day. It healed him in ways he didn’t know he needed healing. 

The song continued but Crowley couldn’t sing along with it. For the first time, he felt safe. For the first time, he felt himself deserving of love. And, for the first time, he actually felt loved.

“But, this isn’t dancing,” Aziraphale said. 

Crowley laughed. His eyes had gotten wet with tears. “What do you want from me, then, angel?” 

He shrugged. “I’m just saying, all we’re doing is swaying and spinning very slowly in a circle. I don’t need lessons to do this.” 

Crowley released Aziraphale’s waist, spun him out and then spun him back in, catching him once more in his arms, pressed chest to chest, cheek to hair. “Better?” 

Azirpahale swatted his shoulder. “I’m just saying this hardly constitutes as dancing.” 

“I told you, it’s slow and intimate. Not everything needs to be complicated with kicks and switching partners and such. Besides, isn’t this much more intimate than the gavotte?” 

“I suppose.”

“That’s its purpose. To let two people enjoy each other’s warmth and company, not to get a vigorous workout.”

“Fine,” Aziraphale said. “I yield to this form of dancing. It does have it’s charm.” 

Crowley smiled. “Take my hand,” he continued to sing, squeezing Aziraphale’s hand and hoping that he knew these were not just words to a song. “Take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

“Crowley!” He gasped and pushed back. 

Crowley looked down. He knew he had the softest, soppiest smile on his face. But Aziraphale had a habit of bringing out his softer, gentler side. Of course, he could and would still cut a bitch if someone ever tried to hurt him or his angel. 

Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley’s cheek. His thumb stroking his jaw. 

“For I can’t help falling in love with you.” 

“Nor I, my dear.” And he pulled Crowley down to a soft, chaste kiss. 

There were no fireworks, no sparks, no flowerfields and whatever else humans pretended to see when they kissed. There were just two beings, completely and irrevocably in love with one another. The record player knew better than to stop now. 

Aziraphale’s arms were around Crowley’s neck. And Crowley’s arms were around his waist. 

If someone were to peak inside the bookshop windows that evening, they’d hear soft music floating through the air. They’d hear a man’s soft voice singing along every once in awhile. And they’d see two man-shaped beings, swaying and spinning with the music, occasionally exchanging kisses and occasionally holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Links in order of appearance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tmSzRx9RYLk  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU


End file.
